Pound
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = | jva = }} Pound is one of Big Mom's ex-husbands, and the father of Charlotte Chiffon and Lola. Appearance Pound is a large man, with his head alone being twice the size of Carrot. However, his head is the same size as the rest of his body, making him appear to be a giant when only his head is in view. He has long, wavy light hair tied into a ponytail on top, a long and thin mustache, and a stubbly beard. His face is shaped like a pear, and he has rather small eyes which contrast with his very large nose and mouth. He wears a frilly light suit and dark pants that are tattered due to him being buried, and only has a shoe on his right foot. Personality Pound's behavior can seem very weird to those who meet him, as he buried himself in the ground because he likes it and frequently talks about his craving for apple juice. He maintains a neutral attitude around those he meets and will often speak to them normally despite whatever is happening to them, not seeming to pay any mind to outside conflicts due to not wanting to get involved in them. Relationships Family Pound seems to accept his neglected status among the Charlotte family, though it surprised him to know that Big Mom was fine with him being killed. He maintains a neutral attitude toward them, and was willing upon request to share secrets about them to their enemies, giving his stepson, Charlotte Cracker, reason to attack him. However, he dearly loves the daughters he fathered, Chiffon and Lola, and wanted to see them before he died, saying he held them near and dear to his heart. Straw Hat Pirates He first encountered the Straw Hat Pirates when they ran into him in the Seducing Woods. The Straw Hats were appalled by his strange behaviors, and mostly ignored him due to being constantly pursued by enemies. However, they somehow kept running back to Pound no matter where they ran, and he later revealed information on Big Mom to Luffy and Nami. Upon realizing that Pound is Lola's father, Nami's opinion of him changed, and Luffy swiftly defended him from Cracker's attempted execution. Abilities and Powers Pound was able to withstand being pierced in the head by Randolph's spear while only feeling slight pain, most likely due to his large size. History Past At some point in the past, Pound married Charlotte Linlin and they had two daughters, Chiffon and Lola. However, Linlin later cast Pound aside. Sometime afterwards, he buried himself up to his neck in the Seducing Woods, and was not attacked due to no one caring about him. Totto Land Arc Pound met Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Carrot when they ran into him. They asked him who buried him, and he replied that he did, and asked for apple juice. The Straw Hats, disturbed by him, quickly sped away. Later, the Straw Hats were running from Randolph of the Big Mom Pirates, who threw his spear into the back of Pound's head. The Straw Hats ran past Pound and back to the coast, but they somehow ended up back in front of him, and he asked them to pull the spear out of his head. The Straw Hats ran away from him again but once again ended up back in front of him, confusing and frightening both parties. Pound watched as the Straw Hats were ambushed and scattered by Charlotte Brûlée and the homies constituting the forest. As night fell, Monkey D. Luffy came to Pound to add more of his captured crewmates to a pile, although the crewmates were actually animals mirrored into humans. Luffy reunited with Nami, and they asked Pound what he knew about all the homies ambushing them. Nami wondered why he was not being attacked as well, and Pound offered to tell her what he knew if she gave him apple juice; Nami agreed to do so afterwards. Pound revealed that he saw Chopper being overwhelmed by the tree homies, and Luffy asked how the homies existed, which Pound explained. Luffy asked who his fake crewmates were, and Pound revealed that they were Brûlée's illusions. Luffy got angry at Pound for not telling him that earlier, and Pound claimed that he did not want to be involved. After Luffy and Nami asked who he really was, Pound revealed his past as one of Big Mom's husbands. Suddenly, he was pulled out of the ground by Charlotte Cracker, who was angry that he gave away information to their enemies. Pound begged Cracker to let him speak to Linlin before he died, so he could congratulate Chiffon on her marriage and possibly also see Lola. While Cracker talked with Brûlée and Randolph about taking out the Straw Hats, he prepared to kill Pound, saying that Big Mom did not care if he died and only thought of her husbands as outsiders. Pound begged Cracker not to kill him, and Luffy suddenly blocked Cracker's sword strike. Cracker dropped Pound, and he ran away with Nami as the homies pursued them, noticing that she had recognized Lola's name earlier. Nami then pulled out Lola's Vivre Card of Big Mom, which caused the homies chasing them to freeze in fear at the power of Big Mom's soul. Pound and Nami then saw Cracker blow Luffy a large distance back as the two pirates fought. Trivia *Luffy and Nami imagined him as a typical warrior giant before his full appearance was revealed. *Pound's name may come from pound cake, fitting the Charlotte Family's food naming theme, although he is not a blood member. References Site Navigation it:Pound Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters